Yuna's New Sibling Part 2
'''Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 '''is the second episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Princess Luna in labor, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Radar, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace), Woodstock, Fifi, Snoopy's siblings, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Skylor and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon), P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard and the Justice Squad must defeat Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith before they'll get their evil hands on the Infinity Stones and the newborn foal. Meanwhile, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks, and the Extreme Dinosaurs were on their way to help stop them. Luna was in labor/Almost done training with Fizzlepop and Grubber With Princess Luna was in labor, Duchess Petunia, Prince Hiro, and Princess Celestia had to look after her. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were almost done with their training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Getting the mechs ready to battle/Yuna's speech/Help came from more allies Just as the Ninjago Ninjas got their mechs ready for battle, Yuna started her speech about her destiny to keep Equestria in good hands and hooves. Just then, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks, and the Extreme Dinosaurs arrived to help in their time of need. Ensure the Prophecy would fulfill/Stopping the League of Villains Then, the Pillars had to be sure that the prophecy has to be fulfilled for Yuna's sake. With that, they had to stop the League of Villains from grabbing the Infinity Stones. Fizzlepop and Ecto-88 to the rescue/The Human CMC vs. the Saurians Just as Fizzlepop and Ecto-88 came to the rescue, the Human CMC begin their fight with Dragaunus and his Saurian lackeys with some help with the Mighty Ducks. Luna gives birth to a newborn colt/Solarna returned and meet her new brother Meanwhile on the HMHS Britannic, Luna has given birth to her newborn colt, Hiro has given him a name, Isamu as a Japanese name for bravery. With happiness in her heart, Solarna was very happy to meet her new brother. Yuna losing her focus on the mission/Confessing about her newborn sibling Back with our young heroes, Yuna was starting to lose her focus on what they're up against. Fizzlepop angrily argued with Yuna, until she finally confessed about her newborn sibling she's having. The lightsabers for the Human CMC/Training to have the force inside them As for the Human CMC, they were trained to use their lightsabers. Then, they learned to use the force from inside of themselves. Capturing the villains and detain them/A huge fire on the collapsing bridge As for Princess Yuna, she used the Infinity Stones for the greater good as the battle went on a long time. Finally, she worked her Infinity Magic and captured Dragaunus, the saurians, and Sheldgoose for good. Suddenly, there was a huge fire on the collapsing bridge as she flew out to save the cavilians from falling. Yuna vs. Sheldgoose/A heroic sacrifice for Equestria/Yuna on a coma Sure enough, the battle for the six Infinity Stones begin as they fought endlessly. At last, Sheldgoose was defeated when blasted him away for good. All of a sudden, the bridge was collapsing as Yuna saved all the civilians and fell along with the bridge. Just as Ford Pines found Yuna, she was on a coma when she took her to safety in hope to save her. Meeting Prince Isamu/A family's pride and proudest moment/Hooray for Yuna! At the hospital, Yuna finally woke up with all of his friends and family greeted her as Luna introduced her to her new brother, Isamu. There was a celebration of one month later, Luna and Hiro told Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna about going on a trip to El Equinedorado while Celestia will be watching them next month. As for Twila and Lilly, Twilight told them that Princess Bubblegum will watch them while she and Flash Sentry goes on a cruise vacation. As Twila introduce Nyx to PB, they were well acquanted already. The episode ends with a huge celebration in Yuna's honor while Celestia and PB brought out the champagne. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Princess Bubblegum and Prince Isamu. *Prince Isamu will be born in this episode. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace), Woodstock, Fifi, Snoopy's siblings, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Skylor and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon), P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard will fight off Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Siege and Wraith with the Mighty Ducks. *During the battle, Yuna, her company, the Ninjago Team, Unikitty and her friends will use the Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank, Water Strider, Ken's Mech, Li'l Nelson's Cart Mech, Skylor's Mech, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, and the Ultimate Shacktron. *Princess Luna will give birth to Isamu on HMHS Britannic. *In order to help Yuna and her friends fighting against the villains, Snoopy will be the World War 1 Flying Ace and K.I.T.T. will transform into Ecto-88. *Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar and Terramar will help Yuna and her friends defeating the villains. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders' human counterparts will have their own Lightsabers to stop the villains. *The Mighty Ducks (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo) and the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock) will help Yuna and her friends to stop the evil guys. *A reference from Ready Player One was made, when Princess Solarna will drive K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) will race to Canterlot during the big battle. *During the battle Baron von sheldgoose will be piloting the Mechagodzilla. *Princess Twila will introduce PB to Nyx. *This episode will lead to Stayin' with Celestia. *Princess Bubblegum will be another trainer for Yuna and her company. Songs and Music Scores #We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister. #??? #??? Transcript *Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225